


Till Thou Wilt Waken

by Guinevak



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, Sleep, child development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: Mando has two kinds of sleeping.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Till Thou Wilt Waken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Mando has two kinds of sleeping. There is the invisible sleeping, sitting in the chair. It looks exactly the same as when he's awake, but his hands are still and his voice silent. The child talks softly to him at such times, or touches things, or watches the starlight shining on his face. He himself is indistinct, flickering, as if wrapped in smoke. Hidden, but within reach. 

The other sleeping scares the child at first, because he lies so still, and because his face changes from its ordinary, calm, smooth silver into something else, something round and brown and rumpled, the face of a Doctor or a Sir. The child remembers a voice that belongs with it, a voice like rocks crumbling. Remembers real smoke, and fire, and fear. When Mando lies down to sleep he wears the face of pain.

But inside the face there is still the strong warm shining of Mando: sometimes shifting, sometimes steady and still. Deep down in the dark, where the child goes in dreams, or after moving something very big. Quiet. Resting.

Seeing that, the child turns over, burrowing into the nest of blankets that lines the storage closet, and follows him there.


End file.
